The Last Sunset
by LimeGreenLollyPops
Summary: The last moments before the Lily and James' death...  Sorry I suck at summaries! Please read! Thank you!   Sorry if this is a bit different to the actual story! I tried to make it as close as I could! PS I don't own Harry Potter or "A Mother's Love"


The Last Sunset

She stood there, silently watching the setting sun sink below the far horizon. The brilliant shades of reds, oranges, yellows and pinks all dipping and swirling around each other, capturing all the simplistic brilliance of nature, like when a child brings to their parents their first drawing. It doesn't have to be complicated or renowned but you'll treasure it forever and ever.

A large, warm hand gently reached out and touched her shoulder. "Come inside," he whispered to her. Lily smiled at her husband before turning and following him back into their home. Her eyes slowly followed the smooth contours of his back as he walked back through the door. _'I used to hate him,' _she mused. His charming smile, his laughing face, and his hair that was constantly unruly. All those things used to annoy her to no ends. She used to hate his constant presence, always asking her out. It took her a while to realise that it was not hate she felt, but love. His charm, his persistence and his undying care for her, payed off in the end, because there wasn't a single thing she loved more in this world then the man standing before her. He was her whole world, her treasure. But now she had two treasures in her life.

Lily smiled as she heard the soft coo of her son, and turned to see him crawling towards her. Little Harry, barely a year old and Lily still could get lost in the endless pools of emerald staring back at her. Two little eyes so wide and innocent, taking in all the world has to offer. Yet so much in this world would shatter that innocence as easily as an autumn leaf crushed underfoot. That is why they went into hiding, to protect what innocence was left and to give Harry a chance. A chance to grow and live his life to the fullest, unlike so many men, women and children whose lives were cut so short.

Lily tried to remember a time where there wasn't the constant threat of death and danger that Voldemort and his Death Eaters posed. Before the newspapers gave endless lists of the dead and the missing. Before a green flash in the sky chilled you to the bone, a time when it was a beautiful natural phenomenon. Dumbledore said they should go into hiding, that it was important in the fight against the evil that plagued the world in the form of the man called Voldemort. As much as it pained Lily to her very core that her son may endure any hardship because of this responsibility placed on him at such a young age, she knew for the sake of all the children not yet born that she must give Harry the choice to fight, so that all those children would not be denied the peaceful and happy life that so many children were so brutally thrust from at the uprising of Voldemort. But she knew she would do all that she possibly could to prevent Harry from suffering and help him on his journey. Because their precious child would not go through it alone, they would always be there for him, no matter what.

She was surprised when Sirius had declined being their Secret Keeper. He was James' best man and Harry's godfather. There was no dearer friend to them than Sirius Black. Yet, he had suggested Peter instead. Lily had been surprised at first, but she knew that one of James' closest friends would never betray them. They were like brothers, the group of them. The Marauders.

Lily smiled at the memories of their high school selves when she had first met the Marauders. It had been such a simpler time, at that age they believed they could do anything and conquer all. Invincible. But then their school life was slowly ripped apart, families separated, and the fear set in. She shook her head to clear such grim thoughts from her mind. They were safe here. Lily turned to her husband, and they both looked to Harry. He lay sound asleep on the floor, his toys scattered, forgotten around him in his peaceful slumber. She smiled, "I think we should get him to bed." James nodded and carefully scooped up the sleeping bundle taking him up the stairs. Lily followed behind him. She and James had painted Harry's room themselves, without magic. A warm gold coated all the walls so the setting sun would reflect all it's brilliant colours around the room. In its simple radiance they hoped that Harry would find the belief that Muggles were not so different to themselves as many wizards and witches of their time believed, that magic was present anywhere he may choose to see it.

"Lily?" James repeated.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm just a bit distracted," Lily whispered as she turned quickly, "I was just thinking about what it was like before all this," she said gesturing at the window, "Before all this fear, before Voldemort."  
"Lil," James said as he pulled her into a hug, "We're safe and our friends are safe, you know that."  
"But I just get so worried," she began, but James interrupted her pulling her closer, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he said. Lily smiled. He could always make her smile, like her own personal sun; everything was brighter when he was there.  
"Besides," he said, looping an arm around her waist and leading her down the stairs, "I always liked it when you are concentrating, your eyes would go all squinty, staring off into the distance and your nose would crinkle just so." He wiggled his nose just to show her what he meant.  
"I do not!" Lily giggled as she playfully shoved him against stairs.  
"Yeah you do," he laughed, "And I used to find it so cute!" Lily smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Plus," he continued, "When you concentrated really, really hard your lips would pucker just like this," he showed her then bent down and pressed a slow, gentle kiss her waiting lips. And at that moment Lily knew. She knew that no matter what happened, she would be happy in the end, because this one house contained her whole world, her sun and her moon. The two most precious things in her life and nothing in this world would ever keep her from them.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. James turned abruptly then looked worriedly at Lily. No one ever came this late; there were only a few people that knew where their house was hidden and it was dangerous to travel alone at night. They hesitated not sure what do when suddenly they heard a cruel, high voice from the other side of the door, "Open it," it hissed. Lily froze. That voice, it was like a thousand icicles piercing her body and freezing her very blood in her veins. Terror flooded her brain stopping her in her tracks like a deer in a car's headlights. _"It wasn't… It couldn't be! No one knew!" _Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind.  
"It's him," James whispered urgently to her pulling her out of her trance and pushing her up the stairs, "It's Voldemort!" Lily stumbled back towards her husband. "No!" he yelled, "You must get to Harry! I'll hold them off!"  
"I'm not leaving you! Come on James! Please!" Lily screamed. Tears streamed down her face, the desperation choking her throat.  
"Ok," he said, "But you go now, I'll do what I can here and follow you!" Lily nodded slowly. She turned back towards the stairs but then quickly rushed back to her husband's side. She kissed him desperately and he returned the kiss with just as much urgency. As she hugged herself close to him she prayed with all her might that this was not the last kiss they would ever share.  
"I love you," James whispered to her, his warm brown eyes betraying the fear he felt inside. Lily sobbed. "This isn't a goodbye!" she whispered urgently, "We will be together as a family soon!" Another sob racked her body as she tried to believe her own words that they would not die tonight. James smiled a small smile that didn't quite reach his sad eyes, "We will be together," he said, "Always." With that he gently pushed her back towards the stairs.

"I love you!" she yelled back to James as she stumbled up the staircase. James turned quickly and smiled at her, the smile Lily so loved. That smile gave her the strength to keep going, to get to their son.  
As she staggered up the stairs she could hear James levitating objects in place to barricade the door. Her frightened brain suddenly focused on what could have happened to allow Voldemort to reach them there. _"Peter!" _ It shrieked at her. Her stomach felt like it had fallen to her toes. _"Something must have happened!" _Tears welled in her eyes_. _Peter, so small and so polite. She feared for the safety of her friend.

But her thoughts quickly turned to Harry when she reached the door of his room. She rushed in and scooped him up into her arms. Lily clutched her sleeping son tightly to her chest, afraid to let him go. She hesitantly placed him back into his crib after placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

Suddenly she heard the heavy footsteps of her husband as he rushed up the stairs, but as he neared the door of the room a deafening explosion shook the house. "They're inside," Lily whispered. She ran to the door, ready to help her husband when she found it swing shut in her face. As hard as she tried she could not open the door to get to him. "JAMES!" she screamed, desperately pounding on the door, "JAMES!" Tears choked her throat, silencing her frantic cries. All of a sudden the air thickened and froze in her lungs. "Voldemort," she gasped.

"Move," she heard the cold, high voice whisper.  
"No!" her husband's courageous voice shook her from her reverie. "I will not let you get to them!" he yelled.  
Lily tried to force back the tears and the screams that strangled her throat. She must be brave. For the sake of James and Harry she must be brave. She must not let him think that he has won.  
"You do not need to die," he whispered, "We need fighters like you. Pure bloods. You would be a valuable follower."  
"No!" James bellowed again. "I would never join you!"  
Suddenly a bright flash of emerald light illuminated the doorway and Lily heard a soft thump.  
"JAMES!" the strangled cry ripped through her throat before she had a chance to stop it. She dropped to her knees before the door, her shoulders racked with silent sobs. Her chest felt like it had been ripped open. Half her world, half her heart, was gone.

As she knelt in front of the door she heard the high cold laugh of her husband's murderer. She was suddenly pulled back to reality. She needed to protect Harry. He was the only thing that mattered now. No matter what she would never loose him. He was her heart, her soul, her whole world and she loved him with all her being.

Suddenly the door burst open with a deafening _BANG! _  
Lily rushed in front of Harry's crib as Voldemort slid into the room. His very presence oozed malice. Lily felt choked by it, but did not stand down.  
"Move," Voldemort whispered, "Give me the boy."  
"Never," Lily snarled, amazed at how steady her voice sounded.  
"Give me the boy and I may spare you," Voldemort continued trying to push past her.  
"NO!" Lily cried desperately, "Not Harry! Please!"  
Voldemort laughed, a high frozen laugh that chilled her to her very core. "Silly girl," he giggled.  
"PLEASE!" Lily screamed over Voldemort's laughter, "Take me instead, kill me! But let Harry live!"  
"I beg of you," she whispered desperately, "Have mercy."  
And as she looked up to face him she prayed. Prayed that somewhere, behind those glazed yellow eyes, there may be some sliver of heart. She pleaded not for her own safety, but for Harry's. Lily begged with all her power that somehow someone may take mercy on the small, wide-eyed boy staring back at them from his crib, that her son could live to be safe and loved.  
And as she heard Voldemort shriek, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she stood her ground firmly, because she knew, with all her heart, that she would give her life to let that happen.

As the bright green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and flew towards her chest Lily turned quickly to gaze upon her son one last time.  
"Harry," she whispered quietly before the curse hit her in the back and she crumpled to the floor, a single tear wobbling from her sightless eyes.

_A Mother's love is something_

_that no on can explain,_

_It is made of deep devotion_

_and of sacrifice and pain,_

_It is endless and unselfish_

_and enduring come what may_

_For nothing can destroy it_

_or take that love away . . ._

_It is patient and forgiving_

_when all others are forsaking,_

_And it never fails or falters_

_even though the heart is breaking . . ._

_It believes beyond believing_

_when the world around condemns,_

_And it glows with all the beauty_

_of the rarest, brightest gems . . ._

_It is far beyond defining,_

_it defies all explanation,_

_And it still remains a secret_

_like the mysteries of creation . . ._

_A many splendoured miracle_

_man cannot understand_

_And another wondrous evidence_

_of God's tender guiding hand._

_-Helen Steiner Rice_

Because of that tear Harry would live. Because of that tear he would be cared for. Because that tear was the undying love of his mother.

And that love would conquer all.


End file.
